The 4th witch
by stefany halliwell
Summary: theres a 4th sister now and shes not an angel. shes a bitchy little demon
1. patricia p turner

A/N ok please tell me if you like the story or not because I would really like to know!

the three sisters are trying to get the book of shadows but it doesn't recognize them

"Phoebe! How long does it take you to grab the danm book?" said Pipper.

"You know what pipper shut your trap I'm not having a good day to day and it's for no reason plus the book doesn't recognize me!" said Phoebe.

"What is all the ruckus about? I'm trying to sleep!" said Paige.

"At two in the evening!" said pipper and phoebe at the same time.

"Stop yelling at me! Gosh and why doesn't the book…its changed!" said Paige.

"What do you mean it… oh my god it's four danm rings now!" screamed pipper.

"Then who's the fourth?" asked phoebe all confused.

at that very moment in Witch School

"Little Miss. Turner! What do you have to say for yourself? Asked Ms. Serna

"NOTHING! I did what I had to do." said Patricia Turner.

"Yeah you did what you had to do by scaring the hell out of these kids with your danm demon powers!" yelled Ms. Serna

"I don't give a fuck! Anyways I am already close to losing all of my points and getting expelled! ("Again" she thought) plus if I do one more wrong thing since my points are already at 2 from 4,000,000,000,000,000,000 then I'm already expelled. I don't even care." said Patricia.

"You know what since you have lost all of your points already in the first week of school since we got back from summer I am going to give you a chance to raise your points a little. You have to sell these spell books." exclaimed Ms. Serna.

"Danm it why do I have to sell those books again there fucking hard as hell to sell to anyone." Said Patricia.

Well to bad cause you're going to sell them and I will give you 10 extra points for each one you sell. Now there are 20 books and if you sell all of them for 20 then I will give you 1,000 extra points." Said Ms. Serna

"Oh god I thought you were going to give me something hard to do. That will be easy and this time I won't threaten anyone with my fire ball, electric ball, or my ice ball. Watch ill sell it to the charmed ones and you know that they are togh customers." said Patricia.

At the Halliwel mansion the door bell rings. The three sisters are scriving for the fourth sister and it keeps pointing to there house. The door bell rings again.

LEO! Screamed pipper. Get the door!

All right I'm going. said Leo.

May I help you asked Leo

Yes I'm Patricia and I'm selling spell books that could save your life if a demon tries to attack you. Said Patricia

A/N I'm going to call Patricia pat from now on because she hates it when people call her Patricia.

Um…come in. for a second I have to do something very qui…

Leo who's that? asked pipper.

Oh this is Patricia. She's selling spell books I was about to come get you guys. said Leo

Pipper murmured to phoebe and Paige oh great another P!

Paige asked Patricia what's your last name?

Turner and can you please call me pat I hate that name. said Pat

Fine we will you all of the books but you have to stay here for a little while. Oh and Pat do you have magical powers? Asked Paige

Yes said pat.

Ok we need to talk wait a second here pat said phoebe.

What are we going to do? Asked pipper

She knows she's a witch but not that she's one of us.

MOM the 3 of them said at the same time.

They took pat up stairs and they summand there mom.

What the hell do you mean 'woops it slipped my mind' how many more children did you have.? Screamed pipper at there mother.

A/N I'll make the next chapter soon I swear!


	2. brother cole

A/N ok I was going to update it yesterday but I had to do something with my rents. They wanted quality time with me. Whatever! Here's the 2nd chapter. Plz review

I swear I didn't have anymore children! Said there mom

Ok let me get this strait you're my mom you three are my sisters and I'm a charmed one? Ha-ha-ha what a joke! There is no way I could be one of you starting with I have a foster mom who is a dark lighter, a foster dad how is or was the source of all evil and my brother is Cole! Plus I have demonic powers because my dad gives them to me and so does Cole. Said pat

phoebe is in a daze thinking that Cole is pat is sister.

Oh and phoebe I tried killing you when I was about 5 years old because you were a charmed one and my brother was never able to kill you. I was so close to succeeding but my dads told me to stop because I was suppose to be a witch. A good witch. And by killing you I would become evil (which is what I want most she murmured) said pat

Ok there's another thing about you pat that none of you know. Paige is your sister by mother and father but phoebe and pipper are your sisters by mother only. Said there mother.

Ok so your brother is Cole? How the hell? I thought his father was a mortal and his mother was a demon not a dark lighter. What the hell? Said phoebe waking up from the trance and not noticing a thing her mother had just said.

Ok heres the story. That is true but you see both of his parents died when he was young and my mom and dad adopted him the same time they adopted me but he's much, much older then me cuz im only 15. said pat

"Ooh" they all said at the same time.

Oh and if your wondering why every time you would kill him he would come back that's because I would bring him back. Oh and no he's not dead right know. Watch. Pat congers his brother just by screaming out his name.

What ya need now short stuff? To get you out of trouble again? Said Cole

No I want you to meet my real family. Said pat

Cole turns around and sees phoebe and shimmers away.

A/N sorry cant make it any longer and anyways it keeps you with something to think about so ill make the new chapter soon and plz review the story.


	3. 

The three sisters stayed with there mouths wide open trying to soak in all the info pat just told them trying to believe that Cole is actually still alive

Uh did you guys see what I just saw? asked Paige.

I hope not because it's fucking hard to kill that asshole and obviously now we know why! Said piper while eyeing pat like if she wanted to kill her already.

Ok I'm going to call my mom know scence Cole left. Said pat she shuts her eyes tightly and thinks of her mother

Elizabeth (pat's mom) comes and says what do you need sweet… oh so now you know?

What do you mean now you know? You always knew that one day I was eventually going to become a charmed one? Asked pat

Well you see me and your mom were and still are really good friends. One day I told her I was going to adopt a child scence I couldn't have one and she told me if I could please take you instead because she was going to put you in the same foster home that she had put Paige in. at first I told her no but I started to think that if I wouldn't receive you then she would never know if you ended up with a good family or not and I was going to adopt a child anyways so I told her I would take the good care of you. Explained Elizabeth.

Yeah what she said. Plus she was really hard to convince too. Said there mother.

Why didn't you tell me all of this before? Asked pat.

Well how was I supposed to explain that I was friends with a witch and a white lighter when I'm a dark lighter? exclaimed Elizabeth.

"True" everyone said at the same time.

Ok so that means your going to be living here from now on. said Elizabeth. she waved her hand and all of pats stuff appeared on the floor with Cole.

Oh thanks you packed for me. said pat sarcastically.

No I did. said Cole. She forced me damn it. You owe me big time now. Said Cole and then he fired out of the room when he saw the sisters.

Uh…um…actually we need to empty Wyatt's and Chris room before we can put you into your own room. said piper.

Oh I can do that said pat. she waves her hand and says there.

Uh what exactly did you do? Asked phoebe.

I can read minds and I know exactly how you were going to put the stuff so I just did it for you piper. Said pat I'm actually learning to read minds but I'm almost done so that is why I already know all of the house rules, your pasts, and all of your secrets. Even the deepest darkest ones. Sorry I'm a little nosy. Good part is I don't know everything that's in your mind because I'm not done with the training because my mom has not had any time to finish teaching me. so um anyways pat said noticing that her sisters were getting pissed at her and already wanted to kill her for reading there minds

Ok new rule no reading our minds ever! Said piper really pissed.

Pat just laughs and says sorry I can't help myself it's interesting in others minds.

Ok so what exactly are your powers? asked Paige

What aren't may powers should be the question. Let's go to my little private island. Said pat. there she shows them all of her powers which include fire balls, electric alls, ice balls, snow balls, shimmering, blinking, firing out, white lighter orb, dark lighter orb, all of Paige's powers all of Piper's powers, all of Phoebe's powers, a dark light5er bow and arrow, healing power like Leo, and a ton of other powers.

Wow they all say at the same time in amazement.

Pat just smiles and nodes in pride.

Ok you're just what we needed. Welcome to the family you're now a Halliwel not a turner.

Wait a minuet now. She is not going to change her last name. exclaimed Elizabeth.

But that's her real last name! said piper.

So! I don't give a fuck! She's not changing her last name and that's final! Said Elizabeth.

Ok fine let's let pat decide what her new last name is going to be. Said phoebe.

Uh... I'm going to leave know. Said pat

NO! they all screamed at the same time before she could finish firing out.

Whose last name are you going to take upon? Asked piper.

Ok my new last name will be… Patricia p Halliwel-turner. Answered pat. Happy now?

Hey how come there last name is first? Asked Elizabeth.

Because mom it's alphabetical. Said pat trying to think of an excuse.

Sure what ever. But when you're with me your last name will be turner got that.

Fine it's a deal they all answered.

pat in her head- oh god there going to rip me into little pieces fighting over me. cool I am actually loved. Oh my god they are going to kill me when they find out that all of my cloths are black!

Ok I'll live with you three under on condition. You can't change the way I dress. Or else I'll move back in with my mother and that's the end of it. Threatened pat.

They all nodded in agreement.

Boy, are they in for a surprise when they find out what I'm really like thought pat.

A/N please review I need to know if I'm a good writer!


End file.
